


Five Things Lestrade Doesn't Talk About

by yourebrilliant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock/John fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Lestrade Doesn't Talk About

Sherlock abstains from more than just sleeping and eating during a case. John compares it to athletes before a big game. Sherlock likens it to Isaac Newton and chastises John for using such a pedestrian analogy. John just smiles. Despite his misgivings about this plan, Lestrade says nothing. Especially when he notices how much faster the pair close cases these days.

At the end of every case, Sherlock pilfers cab fare home from Lestrade’s pocket. Lestrade is perfectly aware of this, but since neither Sherlock nor John charge for their services, he thinks cab fare is the least he can do. He’s considered just offering them the money but he knows Sherlock would never accept it. Instead he makes sure he has enough cash in his pocket and pretends not to notice when Sherlock lifts his wallet. After all, he always gets it back eventually. Empty, but back.

There is absolutely no point in going to 221b Baker Street for at least thirty six hours after a case. Sherlock and John spend the first twenty four hours in bed, save for food forays, making up for lost sleep, and time. They manage to get out of bed by the next morning but John insists on improving the state of the flat from “disaster zone” to “messy” and Sherlock spends most of the day boiling his “lab” ready for another case. Lestrade doesn’t acknowledge their routine, but they never see him less than thirty seven hours after they close a case.

Sherlock’s brain is a thing of wonder. Lestrade has never come across anyone like him before. He’s not sure there _is_ anyone like him, and he can’t count the number of lives Sherlock has saved. Of course, he doesn’t say this to Sherlock. The man’s ego is big enough already.

Sally thinks John is a fool for staying with Sherlock and the whole thing will end in tears. Lestrade thinks John has clearer eyes than the rest of them and he could be the difference between Sherlock being a great man and a good man. He also thinks it’s none of his business, so he refrains from comment and sends Sally to process some paperwork.


End file.
